Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{-3a}{10} - \dfrac{10a}{10}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $y = \dfrac{-3a - (10a)}{10}$ Combine like terms: $y = \dfrac{-13a}{10}$